


Under his blade

by AllMyKindsOfThings, solohux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Hux is Not Nice, Knife Play, M/M, No Blood, blowjob, kylo is lost, tagged non-con but not a rape either, well there's def a knife involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Sets right at the end of SW:TLJ. Kylo had been so close to annihilating the Resistance. The dice disappearing was just the over-the-top touch of his defeat. And all of a sudden, without warning, he feels boots kicking on his lower back, making him fall onto his knees as a cold metal blade presses hard against his throat, forcing him back, back, until he meets something solid. As he carefully lifts his gaze to try to understand what stands behind him, he meets Hux’s cold eyes.





	Under his blade

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't write smut to save my life, so I wanna thank my co-conspirator, Solohux for basically writing the good part of this fic. Let's be honest, we're here for the smut... the plot is just our way of making ourselves feel better about reading porn. No? Just me? Oh well ;)

Many thoughts go through the conflicted mind of the new Supreme Leader as he’s crouching in the control room of that Rebel base on Crait: he’s lost. He lost. He hasn’t lost the war yet, but he was sure he was about to win it just then. The moment had everything, he was so close, even Luke had showed up, he thought. He even lost the girl. She was promising, filled with vast power, unaligned yet, but as she ejected him from their shared moment, he knew he had lost her too. He had been so close to annihilating the Resistance. The dice disappearing was just the over-the-top touch of his defeat. 

And all of a sudden, without warning, he feels boots kicking on his lower back, making him fall onto his knees as a cold metal blade presses hard against his throat, forcing him back,  _ back,  _ until he meets something solid. As he carefully lifts his gaze to try to understand what stands behind him, he meets Hux’s cold eyes. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t felt the General creep in. But that’s not what knocks the breath out of his lungs. 

The utter rage and despise oozing out of Hux is almost mind-blowing, only second to the sting of the humiliation he had put him through earlier.

“Order the guard out and close the kriffing door. Tell him we are not to be disturbed.”

The words are colder than ice, spat with disgust. Maybe if Kylo were in a playful mood, he’d have dared to ask Hux how he was supposed to do that with that ridiculous knife on his throat but the tone left no room for banter. He does as ordered and used the Force to shut the door.

The Force. Yes, he could compel Hux too, but the General is strong minded and hard to subdue to his will. It would take too long and the blade is pressing much too close to his throat for him to do anything but comply. He can’t even speak, he doesn’t dare. Besides, knowing what he’s done to Hux, does he even have the right to speak? 

“Well, well, well. Our new Supreme Leader, completely at my mercy.” Ren feels the blade a biting a little bit harder and forcing his head back and up, and that’s when he feels exactly what he’s up against, literally. “I thought about killing you, stabbing you in the back, right as I entered. But this is better.”

Kylo’s doubt falls away; as much as Hux is lost in his rage, he’s getting off on this too. His growing erection pressing on the back of Kylo’s head is evident proof. His face contorts in an evil grin as he tries to chuckle without slicing himself off.

“What’s so funny? You have failed. You only live if I desire you to live, and right now--” To Kylo’s surprise, Hux slides the blade down a few millimeters, though it’s still very much a threat to Kylo’s life, but it allows him to try and speak. “--And right now, your only desire is to fuck me.”

Hux’s reaction is immediate. The blade is back with a vengeance, harder, higher, forcing Kylo’s body into an excruciating arch, his thighs stretching too much, burning, his only support being Hux’s body, a body he feels reacting to his words. 

Kylo moans into the pain though. The pain is solid. It grounds him, he knows it. He loves it. He feels the throbbing in his pants.

“I always suspected you had sick tendencies but this? Tell me, Ren, do you feel the need to be punished? Do you need me to hurt you just as much as you hurt me? Was that it, a cry for help, a way to show me what you really, desperately want? Or do you get off on the humiliation, perhaps?”

Kylo looks into his eyes, holding his gaze, feeling the threat behind his words, feeling his craving for it starting to burn deep inside him. Humiliation by Hux’s hands is sweeter than the one he was going through a minute ago. As for the perspective of being punished, well, Snoke was not there anymore so who else was going to reign him in if not Hux.

“Yes…” Kylo’s voice is quiet. It’s barely more than a breath. The ice in Hux’s eyes turns into fire, lust taking over, unpredictable. Kylo feels a pang of fear strike his heart, fearing that Hux might actually take his life.

“I have you at my complete and utter mercy, don’t I? But who’s to say that you won’t try to use your magic on me the second I lower my blade? I’m not a fool, Ren. I know what you are capable of. I have the bruises to prove it.”

So far, Hux had not needed both hands to subdue the Supreme Leader. The knife was enough, enough of a warning, enough of a threat. So when his left hand slides in Ren’s hair and tightens into an unforgiving grip, forcing his head to turn on the side and forcing Kylo to face his erection, desire fires up every nerve in Kylo’s body, his own hard cock painful in the confines of his pants. 

“I do have options though,” Hux says, obviously contemplating his next move. “I could make you suck me off. Would you like that?”

The noise that comes out of Ren is pathetic. He closes his eyes for a second, trying to reign it in, but this is too much to bear. Kylo’s hands fly to his groin, pressing on himself, trying to relieve the pressure that’s building quickly, wanting release--

“Hands off!!”

The authoritarian tone is clear. The grip in his hair tightens again, the knife pulls higher; a reminder.

“My rules now, Supreme Leader. Don’t you dare touch yourself. Don’t you dare come in your pants.”

Kylo moans loudly, his frustration mounting, but his need is louder.

“Reach up. Unzip my pants.  _ Slowly _ .”

Again, Ren does as he is told. There will be time to process his newfound obedience, to try to make sense of it but right now, his hands are on the front of Hux’s pants, finding the zipper and pulling it down as slowly as he can and with as much contact as he can; the General’s blushing cheeks sends butterflies into his stomach.

“Uhh, stop that at once!”

Kylo is certain that his expression falters at Hux’s scolding. He feels his eager grin fade and his mouth hang open, unable to stop his breathing coming in hot and heavy gasps. He can’t look away from the General’s face but, almost daringly, Kylo sneaks a hand into Hux’s pants to seek  _ more,  _ grabbing his hard cock through his regulation briefs and rubbing his gloved hand on whatever skin he can, trying to elicit any sort of response. When Hux groans in response, Kylo feels elated, though it’s short-lived; with a roll of his shoulders and a slow inhale, Hux’s calm composure returns.

“Take it out. Touch it,” Hux orders.

Amazed at how the General’s voice is still as stern as it would be were he on the bridge giving orders, Kylo obeys, feeling compelled by the fire in Hux’s eyes and the  _ power  _ in his tone, not to mention the blade that still lurks in Hux’s hold. He tugs Hux’s trousers down a little more to free his cock, letting it spring out just inches away from Kylo’s face.  

Kylo begins to stroke it, pumping his fist around Hux’s cock slowly, up and down and  _ up  _ and  _ down,  _ trying to gauge whether he’s doing a good job from the man above him.

“Yes, Ren,” Hux whispers, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his head fall back. “I want your mouth. Use that tongue of yours, Supreme Leader. Suck me.”

The eagerness swells in Kylo’s gut as he leans in to take the first lick, testing the taste with a tiny swipe before delving in to engulf what he can of Hux’s shaft, feeling his innards tremble. 

“Mmph,” Kylo moans, protesting slightly when Hux’s gloved hand pressed against the back of his head to encourage him further. 

“Do not forget your place,” Hux barks. “Do not forget who is in control.”

Using the hand in his hair, Hux pulls Kylo off of his cock suddenly, making him splutter.

“You are,” Kylo says, breathing heavily, eyes watering and cheeks flushed. “You’re in control.”

Hux smiles devilishly, holding the blade up to Kylo’s cheek, reminding.

“Yes, I am.”

The sharp tip of Hux’s blade encourages Kylo back to his task, and he closes his eyes as he retakes the General’s cock into his hot mouth, licking over it with a fervent desperation to  _ please  _ that the slurping noises he makes begin to sound embarrassingly obscene. Ashamed, Kylo’s gut twists. He’s the  _ Supreme Leader _ , yet he’s so achingly hard in his own trousers at being under Hux’s control that it’s overwhelming.

Hux groans, letting the blade fall away from Kylo’s cheek as his concentration obviously falls completely to thrusting his hips forward, pushing himself as far as he can go into Kylo’s mouth, making him gag around it.

“Mmm,” Kylo groans around the shaft, gagging when Hux shoves it to the very back of his mouth.

“Fucking take it,” Hux moans, standing astride Kylo’s kneeling form to push his cock as far down Hux’s gullet as it’ll go. “Kriff. I’m gonna come. Ren–!”

Kylo spasms, coughing around the cock that’s filling his airway, spilling its seed down his throat, his body twitching with each thrust that Hux and his thick cock gives.

“Swallow everything I give you,” Hux groans, pulling out to coat Kylo’s face in his release, spreading it across his lips. “Good boy. So greedy.”

Breathing heavily with his mouth open, Kylo relishes in having Hux’s seed drip down his cheeks, letting his palm move to the front of his trousers where his own cock remains neglected. Just a few rubs and he’ll be able to come—

But Hux, it would seem, has already noticed.

“Down, boy,” the General says, voice a little gruff from grunting through his orgasm. “This was punishment,  _ humiliation.  _ And I ordered you not to come in your pants.”

“P….Please,” Kylo whispers, frowning sadly when Hux takes a step away from him to tuck his cock back into his trousers. “I need—”

“Oh, I know what you need,” Hux strides forward again, raising his blade to Kylo’s throat, forcing the latter to tip his chin up to accommodate the intrusion. “You’re just  _ so  _ greedy that you can’t help but want to rut yourself to orgasm.”

Even with the threat of injury or  _ death  _ looming so close, Kylo can do nothing but beg for Hux’s permission.

“Please.”

“I’ll let you come, Ren.” Hux’s eyes glimmer with a lust and a hunger that makes a small whine escape from Kylo’s lips. “But by your own hand. I’m not laying a finger on you. So if you want to touch yourself, you’d better do it now.”

With the blade still pushing against his windpipe, Kylo fumbles to get his cock out of his trousers, finding it awkward whilst still on his knees but he manages, out of sheer desperation. His cock is in his hand in a matter of seconds, pumping hard and fast, all with the sharp tip of Hux’s blade threatening to slit his throat should he not do as the General wishes.

“Look at you,” Hux scoffs. “So needy. So desperate. Like you’ve never been touched. How would you react if that were my hand touching you and not your own hand, hm? Perhaps next time, Supreme Leader, I shall reward you with my touch.”

Kylo takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose and straightens his back when the blade cuts into his skin, though it only brings him closer to the edge of his climax. He chases the arching crest of his orgasm as eagerly as the movements of his hand. Only when Kylo looks up into Hux’s hungry eyes does he finally come, jutting his hips forward to thrust into his own palm, covering himself in his seed.

Embarrassment and elation floods his mind, gasping as he comes down from his sexual high, overwhelmed by it  _ all. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment for the author of the porn if you liked it, leave a comment for the idea generator that's my brain if you think it was worth it. In any case, leave a something :D


End file.
